First Love
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: DRABBLE/SONGFIC - Tu siempre vas a ser mi amor aunque... Me enamore de otra persona recordaré amar. Tú me enseñaste cómo. - Basado en First Love de Hatsune Miku - NONIchiHime ProIchiRuki No me maten! Dx - R.&R.O.D.


Konnichi wa otra vez!

Hoy traigo un fic algo trágico, si, otra vez basado en una canción de VOCALOID, perdonen, pero son mi placer estos niños hermosos. xD Esta vez si es songfic. Espero les guste.

.

Ni Bleach ni VOCALOID son de mi pertenencia, sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de las masas…. xD

.

.

Por cierto, usé una versión en español y corta de la canción, porque fue con la que originalmente se me ocurrió la idea.

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**FIRST LOVE**_

.

.

.

- Me encantó estar junto a ti, Ichigo. – Hablaba tomando sus manos – En verdad, aún te amo, pero tu a mi… Ya no.

- Orihime, yo…

- Agradezco tu sinceridad. – Le interrumpí mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos – No te puedes obligar a vol… A amarme. – Tomé su rostro que esquivaba mí mirada – Gracias por estar conmigo todos estos años.

- ¡Perdóname! Yo aún te amo. – Exclamaba también con lágrimas en los ojos. – No se porque lo hice.

- Yo si sé. Amas a Kuchiki-san, pero como no querías olvidar este querer cotidiano, nunca me dijiste.

- ¡Orihime! – Gritó en un abrazo – Aún te amo, perdóname.

- Estás perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo. – Le correspondí el abrazo – Yo lo sabía y fui una tonta en no darme cuenta.

- Si estoy perdonado, ¿por qué no estamos juntos otra vez?

- Estaríamos juntos si hubiera sido una sola vez y en seguida me lo hubieras dicho. – Las lágrimas no cesaban – Si tan sólo lo hubieras dicho hace tres años, aún estaríamos juntos. Incluso, aunque apenas me lo dijeras, pero sólo hubiera pasado una vez, creería que aún me amas. Pero era cada día, cada noche te ibas con ella, la poseías. Mientras yo, esperaba con impaciencia tu llegada.

- …

- No dices, nada. Es la verdad. – Tomé aire y me tranquilicé. – No te odio, para nada. Siempre te voy a amar. Lo mas sano es separarnos, porque no puedes fingir amar a alguien y yo aceptar fingir un amor mutuo. No Ichi…

.

.

_**El último beso tenía un olor a tabaco,**_

.

_¿Cuándo había sido que habías comenzado a fumar? No lo sé. Creo que fue cuando comenzaste tu aventura con Kuchiki-san. Al parecer era una manera de aminorar el dolor que sentías al engañarme._

_Pero sabes, a pesar de todo, ese beso aún estaba lleno de amor, pero no uno de pareja, sino de amigos._

.

_**Un sabor amargo y triste también.**_

.

.

- Gracias, Kurosaki-kun.

- ¡No me llames así! – Explotó asustándome. – Vuelve a llamarme Ichigo, onegai ((por favor)).

- Está bien, Ichigo.

.

.

_**Mañana estaré donde tú estás**_

.

_Cuesta pensar que te extrañaré, pero tú ya no me amas. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa que no lo notes. Te apoyaré en cualquier cosa, siempre confía en mí. Estés donde estés tendrás una amiga y confidente, no importa lo que pase._

.

_**Para iluminarte en tu camino.**_

.

.

- Siento que Abaraii-kun pase por lo mismo.

- …

- Creo que ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día, pero nunca quisimos darnos cuenta. – Me senté en la hierba y miré el horizonte con las lágrimas fluyendo sin parar y una sonrisa de calidez humana. – Ustedes siempre se amaron, pero creo que nunca quisieron darse cuenta. A ninguno de los dos nos importó ser platos de segunda mesa, los amábamos a cada uno, sin importar que no pudieran correspondernos por siempre.

.

.

_**Dime lo que está sintiendo tu corazón.**_

.

.

- Gracias, Orihime. – Habló nuevamente sentándose a mi lado. – Creo que a fin de cuentas tienes la razón. Amo a Rukia y ella a mí.

.

_Esas palabras destrozaron mi corazón, pero aún se mantuvo en pie, pues yo lo sabía y lo había aceptado tal cual. Debo asumir las consecuencias de estar junto a él._

.

- Siento que hayas desperdiciado varios año de tu vida en mi, yo verdaderamente no se cómo hacer para compensártelo…

- Nunca los desperdicié porque estuve junto a la persona más amada para mí. – Froté mis ojos irritados – No tienes que compensar nada. Te amo.

.

.

_**Tú siempre vas a ser mi amor aunque...**_

.

.

- Sabes Ichigo. – Observé el cielo en pleno atardecer – Siempre fuiste y vas a ser mi primer amor. Nunca se repetirá todo lo que pasamos. Y pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a amar, pase lo que pase…

.

.

_**Me enamore de otra persona,**_

_**Recordaré amar.**_

.

.

- ¿Por qué? – Me cuestionó mi pareja abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Por qué no me odias?

.

.

_**Tú me enseñaste cómo.**_

.

.

- Porque… Simplemente… Te amo. – Le susurré con todo mi cariño. – De verdad. Aún cuando me vuelva a enamorar, siempre te amaré… Siempre vas a ser mi primer amor.

- ¡Orihime! Lo siento… Gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado, por todo lo que hemos pasado, por el amor, tu entrega, por todo… Siento no poder merecerte, perdón.

- Yo… También te agradezco todo lo que fuiste e hiciste por mí. Te amo. – Concluí otorgándole un beso en la frente.

.

.

_**Tú siempre serás el único.**_

_**Ahora, todavía...**_

.

.

Me puse de pie, el realizó el mismo gesto. Besé su mejilla y sólo susurré un temeroso _"Adiós"_. Caminé con la frente en alto, derramando lágrimas mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la persona que más he amado en este mundo además de mi hermano.

.

.

_**ES UNA TRISTE CANCIÓN DE AMOR. HASTA CANTAR OTRA CANCIÓN...**_

.

.

.

_**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

.

.

.

Ok, lo sé, es muy triste… T^T Es sólo que comencé a escribirlo en un momento muy difícil en mi anterior relación y pues la idea surgió mientras buscaba canciones autodestructivas (como buena persona xD) de VOCALOID :3 La encontré y como era con imágenes KaitoXMiku, no pude evitar pensar en IchiHime. Mátenme si no les gustó! D: De verdad lo siento, compréndanme, pero algo me dijo, escribe posible IchiRuki xD Ok, mal chiste. ._. De castigo utilizaré la pluma especial de castigo de Dolores Umbriged (o como sea q se escriba XD) y escribiré _"El IchiRuki no existe, sólo el IchiHime es posible."_, unas 500000000000000000 veces… xD

Bueno, no tengo más chistes baratos y mala onda, así que me retiro. Cuídense y esperen nuevos fics y actualizaciones de mi parte… :3 Bye~bye!

.

.

.

_**HAZ CLICK Y DEJA TU COMENTARIO**_

_**¡ES GRATIS!**_

_**¡ONEGAI, HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
